While the following description relates preferably and primarily to a holder for releasably securing a fluid-containing bottle to a carrier such as a bicycle frame or a belt worn by an individual, it will be appreciated that the holder has other uses and applications such as securing various articles to various types of carriers, for example, securing flashlights, tire pumps, collapsible tents, clothing bags, food containers, spray cans, cellular phones and the like to various types of carriers such as a bicycle frame, backpack strap, belt or the like. As people become health-conscious and have increased the intensity and duration of their workout, the need to replenish fluids lost during exercise has also become more important. It is not uncommon for people to ride bicycles more than forty miles in a single ride, hike more than twenty miles or jog more than ten miles at a time. The ability to replenish lost fluids during exercise is very important. If the fluids are not replaced in sufficient quantity or in timely manner, cramps, fatigue and nausea can reduce the efficacy of the exercise program.
Various types of fluid replacement bottles and holders for the bottles have been proposed and constructed in the past. For example, the most popular type of holder for bicycles is a cage formed of substantially rigid plastic or metal material and designed to be permanently attached to the bicycle frame. The fluid-containing bottle, typically formed of plastic, is slid into the holder and held in place by friction, including the weight of the contents of the bottle. Holders of this type are typically attached at fixed points on the bicycle frame using screws or bolts and an appropriate tool. The screws are passed through the holes in the holder and secured to threads manufactured into the bicycle frame. Usually, the bicycle frame manufacturer provides mounting locations for at least one holder.
One problem with such arrangement is the need to attach the holder to a specific location on the bicycle frame. This limits the user to only the number of fluid-containing bottles deemed necessary by the bicycle frame manufacturer. Another problems relates to the permanent nature of the bottle holder mounting. This mounting typically cannot be removed without the use of tools and therefore cannot readily be shared among several bicycles.
For joggers and hikers, the most popular holder for a fluids bottle is a fabric bag sewn onto a belt. The fluid-containing bottle is placed in the bag and held in place with a drawstring or strap around the neck of the bottle. Holders of this type usually carry only one bottle, typically containing water, and strap around the user's waist. Another popular type has an arm sling instead of a belt and is worn over the user's shoulder, with the bottle hanging freely. A problem with the foregoing described holders is the limited number of fluid bottles they can hold. The user cannot easily carry additional bottles and the carrier, e.g., the belt, usually prevents wearing another holder. The loose fit of the sling-type holder also disadvantageously causes the bottle to swing freely and impacts the user's body while jogging or running.
A more serious limitation, however, is the need for a fluid-containing bottle of a fixed size. These prior holders assume a fixed size fluid-containing bottle of the type used by professional athletes. This limitation ignores the numerous bottle shapes available to the typical user.